THE WILD RAVENCLAW
by coffeeNEEDEDhere
Summary: this story is set before harry was borne, during the first war against Voldemort. its about a young girl who mysteriously turns up out of no were and causes havoc at Hogwarts.


**hay i just had this idea for a story and had to write it down before i forgot!**

Miss Helen Martin, a ministry social worker, sat in her neat little office. she wore a tight bun, tidy pea green robes and red lipstick that didn't suit her completion. Miss Martin was a witch that did not abide unpunctuality. and the child she would be working with was already five minutes and twenty seconds late. of course she was not surprised, their where many rumors floating about the department of under aged witches and wizards. rumors about a certain young witch who had become a temporary ward of the ministry. some of her coworkers had said the child was mad and ort to be committed st mungo's ward of mentally impaired. others had said that the girl was a wild dangerous thing who would bite and scratch anyone who came to close. Miss Martin although unsettled had discarded these rumors as mindless gossip...but looking at her file, the rumors seemed a little more reasonable.

FIRST NAME: FRAYA

SECOND NAME: UNKNOWN

GENDER: FEMALE

AGE: UNKNOWN. ESTIMATED 15

MAGICAL STATUS: WITCH/NO WAND/ANIMANGUS

HOW CHILD CAME INTO CARE: FOUND BY MUGGLES IN YORKSHIRE COUNTRYSIDE IN THE FORM OF A WHITE LIONESS. MUGGLES TOOK HER TO NEAREST MUGGLE ZOO. THE MUGGLES THEN FOUND HER IN HUMAN FORM TRYING TO CLIMB OVER ENCLOSURE FENCE. THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC THEN INTERVENED, TAKING CHILD INTO CARE.  
THE CHILD WAS PLACED IN BERTY'S WISERDING ORPHANAGE ON THE 21ST OF JANUARY  
AND THROWN OUT ON THE 26TH AFTER SETTING FIRE TO HER BED AND BITING TREE CHILDREN

it was now august and Fraya had managed to scare off four social workers. Miss martin gave a sigh, this child was definitely going to be a challenge. no orphanage or foster family was going to take Fraya in after seeing her records.

and Miss Martin had written to six different wizarding schools hoping they'd take her on wile she looked for a more permanent accommodation. seven of them had declined. the one that hadn't had asked too meet the child first, probably so that they could determine whether she was a danger to the other students. the headmaster would be arriving to meet the girl half an hour after Martin got to meet the child herself. she was skeptical, if the child was _half_ as awful as the rumors said then the headmaster would likely not be letting her any where near the school.

some foot steps could be heard coming down the corridor and stopped in front of the office door. _knock knock_

'here goes nothing' Martin mumbled "come in!"

* * *

Fraya stuck her nails into her palms and ground her teeth. why didn't they just let her go? she was fine before those muggles had captured her. they should just leave her be! she didn't need or want their help, she could look after her self like she had always done. and what kind of help was this anyway? passing her from one person to the next! sleeping in shitty inns! she was defiantly better off alone. the trouble was there was always someone about to watch her so she never had the opportunity to escape. and even if she did they where sure to find her.

she was going to meet her new 'social worker' today. some guy called Odios came to collect her and they travailed by floo powder to the ministry of magic. they then walked down a network of corridors to the department of ya de dar! (why did they feel the need to have a separate a department for _everything_?) they stopped outside a door labeled _Miss H Martin_ and whats his name? oh _Odios_ knocked twice. Fraya gave a deep sigh _here we go again!_

* * *

"sorry if we're a little late" apologized Odios Miss Martins coworker

"that quite alright" _it wasn't!_ "will you be staying Mr Odios?"

"sorry Martin ive got to be off, im late for a meeting!" _of course he was_. Odios nudged the girl into the office and closing the door as he left. well, thought Miss Martin, she really was an odd creature! the child looked a lot like a ghost; a white mess of hair fell down her shoulders, framing her face like a mane, her body was small and thin covered in pale skin, but her eyes, they where black and wild. Fraya moved about the room with an air of a wild animal contained in a box. Miss Martin was not very comfortable with being alone with this wild little creature.

"sit down child" Martin commanded. the girl did not, nor did she speak, she just stood staring. the disturbed social worker decided to just carry on

"well i suppose i should inform you of the arrangements i have made" she said straitening the papers on her desk "Albus Dumbledore will be coming to meet you shortly. he is the headmaster of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. if he decides you are...suitable, he shall let you become a student at Hogwarts. do you understand?"

 _dead silence_

"this could be a grate opportunity for you Fraya! not only will you get an education, you are far more likely to find a home if people hear you have Dumbledore's approval!"

 _nothing_. that ungrateful child! thought Martin, she had gone to all the effort to make this possible and she gets _nothing!_ why did she even bother working with children, they didn't seen to understand graduated.

they spent the remaining time in silence, waiting for the headmaster to arrive. finally there was a knock at the door "come in" said the irritable social worker. a tall old wizard opened the door and stepped in. he had long white hair and a beard that hid part of his aged face, he wore night blue robes which had embroidered constellations dotted over them. "Dumbledore sir its an honer!" Miss Martin stood as she greeted him.

"ah Miss Martin, their is no need for that! i am but a humble teacher" the professor replied warmly "you must be Fraya" he continued, tuning to Fraya. she did not respond but did seem less hostile towards him. Dumbledore merely smiled kindly.

"i have tried speaking to the child but she does not respond. but even though this is rude behavior, i don't believe she is a real threat to anyone. do you believe you could tak-"

Dumbledore had held up his hand to ask for her silence "i would like to speak with the child alone, if you don't mind stepping out the office for a minute Miss Martin?" he said making him self comfortable in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"i... of course" replied witch in surprise. and she left

* * *

"well now, do take a seat miss Fraya" Fraya hesitated, she didn't usually do what people asked of her, yet this odd old man didn't seem like the sort of person you disagreed with. not out of fear, but out of respect. she sat. "do you understand why i am hear Miss Fraya?" she nodded, and he smiled

"ah good. well! would you like to become a student at Hogwarts?" _would she like to?_ Fraya had never been asked what _she_ wanted. it was always do this Fraya do that. on one had ever stopped to consider what she wanted, and the experience of being asked was so overwhelming and...just nice that she found herself nodding. _yes!_ maybe she would like to go to a school with people like Dumbledore who cared about her opinion. Farya looked up at the old man, and he smiled down at her fondly "im glad" he said gently, and she smiled for the first time in a long time.

"part of becoming a Hogwarts student means being sorted into one of the four houses" Dumbledore told her "they are called Hufflepuff, Grifendor, Ravenclaw and Slitherin. at the beginning of every students career at Hogwarts they are sorted in front of the rest of the school" that didn't sound very inviting to Fraya  
"i am however willing to make a exception as i don't believe you are sort of person to enjoy to much attention" Fraya let out a breath in relief making the old wizard chuckle.

Dumbledore pulled out a tethered looking old hat from under his robes and placed it on her head. "this is the sorting hat" he told her. _the what now?_ Fraya jumped and let out a small cry in surprise, as the hat called out "RAVENCLAW!"


End file.
